Future Konoha
by Shirubi-chan
Summary: It's 24 years after Naruto and the rest of them became Genin's, now they have their own children that have become Genin's. Theres a whole new danger and all new chalenges, will the new generation be able to handle it? (Rating is because of a few bad words
1. Genin Tests and Jounin Senseis

Future Konoha

* * *

**Shirubi-chan**: Hey, everybody. I decided to start a series that was the same thing all the way through, unlike my drabbles... I will now let Sasuke take care of the one and only disclaimer that you will find through this whole series (I don't type them over and over again). And in the later chapters, Neji will answer the reviews!

**Sasuke**: You have to torture us don't you...

**Neji**: It is fate... One that I rather don't like...

**Sasuke**: _-sigh- _Oh well, here it goes... _Naruto or any of the characters of said show belong to Shirubi-chan, though she wishes about it, and dreams about it, and writes the fanfictions just to enjoy torturing us._ There, you happy?

**Shirubi-chan**: Yep... Now lets start, we're boring the readers.

* * *

Chapter 1: Genin Tests and Jounin Sensei's.

* * *

"Haruya-chan, good luck at your graduation exam today." Hinata said, smiling. Naruto, who was sitting across the breakfast table from Hinata, smiled also. Naruto looked suspiciously like the yondaime, now that he had grown up. And he was also the rokudaime. Hinata's hair was about down to her shoulders now, and she was about up to shoulder height on Naruto.

Haruya was their daughter, she had unruly blonde hair that went down to her chin and was reasonably short compared to the other 12 year olds, but being short didn't effect her ninja skills at all, she was one of the best kunoichi in her class. Everyone just treated her like royalty though, because she was the hokage's daughter, and she absolutely hated it.

All of the boys asked her out or asked her to eat lunch with them all of the time and it really ticked her off. She wished they would shut up for just one minute and give her some peace and quiet. _No wonder Konohamaru-sensei said that his youth was horrible because he was the sandaime's grandson..._ _And father was the only one who recognized to him..._

"Oi, Haruya-chan. I think you better get going, your supposed to be at the school in five minutes." Naruto said, then he thought again even more, "I better get going to, I don't want to be as late as Kakashi-sensei always was... You're school is on the way, Haruya-chan... I can come with you."

"N-no thanks... I-I-I don't want to be t-trouble for y-you..." _Damn stuttering... A rather useless habit that I picked up from mother... _With that, she ran out the door, leaving her father and mother a bit stunned, Naruto gave a quick kiss on Hinata's cheek as he ran out the door also.

* * *

Haruya had arrived at the classroom and squeezed into her seat beside Uchiha Mamoru, her arch rival, and her best friend, Nara Rumiko, the only person who didn't treat her like some sort of royalty. It was just then that Konohamaru-sensei somehow seemed to pop out of the wall. No one was surprised except for a few of the worst students.

"How nice of you to join us, Haruya-chan... Now as you all know today we will be having your tests to become Genin, or lower class ninjas. We will call you all into the room next door in alphabetical order, and you will preform your three favorite or best justu. Bloodline Limits are allowed, but they will not insure a place in the Genin teams. Now, all of you can talk or do whatever while you're over here, but make sure you at least concentrate on the test a little bit." With that Konohamaru-sensei walked to the room next door and he started calling people over.

* * *

It had been about two hours and Haruya was still sitting in the original classroom, only with a few other people. It was her turn next. _Holy crap, why is Mamoru taking so damn long!_ "Uzumaki, Haruya!" _FINALLY!_ Haruya stood up and walked over to the next room.

Once she was there she realized that she would be preforming her favorite justus in front of more than just her teacher. All of the teachers in the whole school were there, even the ones who taught the five year olds. Haruya gulped as she struggled to remember which jutsus she'd planned. _First I was going to do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, then the Hakke Shou Kaiten, and finally the Byakugan... Thank goodness that I inherited the Hyuuga Bloodline Limit from mother. And I'm good at all of the tough moves too, good think mother's older cousin was nice enough to train me with his son... I bet he got his forehead protector. _"O-ok-okay... F-first I'll be d-doing the K-kage Bun-bunshin no Justu..." One of the teachers wrote a note down.

_Oh, no... Don't tell me they're marking points off for my stuttering... Wait, how are they grading this? And there's only two forehead protectors left, so only one of the two people after me will get one, or I could miss it and they could both get one... _Haruya put together her hands like she was gathering Chakra. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" About nine perfect copies of her showed up, gave a thumbs up, then disappeared.

Konohamaru-sensei turned to the teacher right next to him and whispered, "Just like her father, ne? I wonder if she's going to use any Hyuuga techniques."

His question was answered by the next thing that Haruya said. "N-now I will p-pre-preform the Hakke Sh-Shou Kaiten" With that, most of the teachers looked surprised about getting to see a really difficult Bloodline Limit in someone this young, last time they'd even heard about someone as young as Haruya doing the techniqueit was the prodigy, Hyuuga Neji. Haruya spoke again, "You might w-want to move any th-thing that possibly c-c-could fly around out of th-this room." When none of the teachers even moved she just prepared to do the justu.

Haruya gathered her Chakra to all of the parts of her body and started spinning around releasing the chakra. After about five seconds of that she stopped spinning, still facing the teachers. Most of them were writing down tons of quick notes and others were just staring in awe or amazement. Feeling a little more confident Haruya stopped stuttering. "Finally, I'll preform the Byakugan. I'm going to activate it and then I'll turn around and I'd like each of you to raise one of your hands, and I'll read from right to left which hand is being held up." Haruya preformed the hand seals and turned around. "Okay, I'm ready..."

The teachers raised their hands, wondering if the young girl could pull off this. "Right. Right. Left. Right. Konohamaru-sensei, why didn't you raise a hand? Left. Left. Left. And Right." Haruya turned around again and seeing that she was right, smiled.

"Congratulations, Haruya-chan. You graduated with flying colors. You can come to this classroom tomorrow to see who's team your on and what your ranking was out of all of the other graduates. You will also find out which room to wait in with the rest of your team for your Jounin sensei." Konohamaru-sensei said. "You may now leave."

* * *

Uchiha Mansion

"I passed easily, father, mother..." Mamoru said almost monotonously at dinner later that night, right before sticking another bite of his mother's wonderful sushi into his mouth. Mamoru looked almost exactly like his father, except for the fact he had natural green eyes like his mother, even though they knew he had inherited the Sharingan because of one time when a missing-nin had tried to break into their house to kill his father but had found Mamoru instead. Sasuke had eventually came, but Mamoru had been doing just fine even though it was a ninja at about aChuunin rank skill level.

"That's good." Sasuke, or the head of all of the ANBU, said. Also taking another bite.

"That's fantastic, Mamoru-chan!" Sakura said hugging Mamoru from behind and giving him a small kiss on the forehead, since he wasn't wearing his forehead protector yet. "And you're a whole year younger than everyone else too! I'm so happy. You really should make friends with Naruto's daughter... I haven't seen her in a while. Haruya is a nice girl and has all the talents of Naruto and a Hyuuga mixed in one. I hope you're on her team, she'd be a really good teammate."

"Yes, she'd be a really good one to have on your team." Sasuke said looking up from his food. "Just don't let being on a three person team slow you down. Remember, teamwork is the key, and your Jounin Sensei might test you in teamwork by making the three of you get two bells from his or her belt or something like that... Thats what me and your mother's sensei had us do..."

"Thank you for the tip, father..." Mamoru whispered. "Mother, could you please get off me?

* * *

Nara Household

"Good job at passing the Genin test, honey! I hope you beat Sakura's child... She stole Sasuke from me but now you'll beat her kid sooooo bad!" Ino cried as she hugged Rumiko, almost choking the blonde haired child.

"Stop being so troublesome, mother." Rumiko barely coughed out.

"You are being quite troublesome, Ino." Shikamaru said as he was sticking another puzzle piece into the almost complete 1000 piece puzzle that he'd started about fifteen minutes before.

"Jeez... I wouldn't even care if she'd gotten your looks if she'd gotten a different attitude, Shika..." Ino teased Shikamaru.

* * *

The Next Day- Ninja Academy- Genin Test Room

Random yells of horror or happiness were called out as people read who was on their teams. After almost everyone else had cleared out to go to the rooms where they would meet their Jounin Sensei's when Rumiko, Mamoru, and Haruya walked in, all through different doors.

Haruya rushed to where she saw the list was and started reading down the list. _Lets see... I'm with... I'm with Rumiko, but I'm also with that idiot Mamoru. I don't know whether to be happy or unhappy..._

Rumiko walked up next, and after saying good morning to Haruya she looked down the list and appeared excited, which was very rare for her. "I can't believe we're on the same team, Haruya! But it's so troublesome that we have to be with Mamoru... I wonder where they have the lists for the rankings of the graduates, it's so troublesome that it isn't just on the same list..." Rumiko and Haruya started looking around on all of the bulletin boards for the ranking list.

After the other two had started looking around on the other bulletin boards Mamoru had walked over to look at the list of the Genin teams. After he saw that he was on the same team as Haruya he slightly grinned, but not enough to be noticed by the frantically searching girls. Mamoru decided to search for the list too, since he had been wondering whether he had ranked first out of the graduates or not. Just when he had started searching one of the bulletin boards that the two girls hadn't checked yet there was a yell from across the room.

"I found it, Rumiko! And I ranked first!" Haruya was jumping up and down on the tips of her toes because she was so excited. Once her friend was there she announced more less exciting news, "You ranked last though... That stinks... But at least you graduated and we're on the exact same team! Lets see, we had to go to room 205 to meet our Jounin Sensei, right? Okay, lets go!" With that Haruya grabbed Rumiko's arm and dragged her out of the room.

Mamoru walked up to the rankings list, wondering what he'd ranked as sine he wasn't first. He had gotten second. _Father is going to be disappointed with me... I have to make up for it in any way possible. I can't be second best. I must be THE best..._ After thinking for a while he headed to the room where Rumiko and Haruya were waiting for the Jounin Sensei.

* * *

Ninja Academy- Room 205

Walking into the room Mamoru found Rumiko and Haruya sparring, with Haruya having a very clear upper hand. "You two, you shouldn't be sparring... Our sensei will probably put us through some sort of test that tries to find out how good our teamwork is. So we have to plan something out and expect everything, read underneath the underneath. Depending on who our sensei is me might have to try some of our better techni —"

Right then their sensei walked in. He had a bowl hair cut, thick, caterpillar like eyebrows, and was wearing an outfit as green as the grass of someone's yard who was obsessed with their garden and lawn.

**

* * *

Shirubi-chan: Can any of you guess who their Jounin Sensei is? I know its obvious, but I had to have him be their sensei, it'll add quite a bit of humor into the story. Oh, and a note for everyone, Mamoru isn't always going to be that... rude/quiet/anti-social... I can't say anything else, because it would give away part of the plot -wink-**

**Neji**: Don't review, I don't like typing. It is not my fate to do the typing for answering reviews. You must not review.

**Shirubi-chan**: -holds hand over Neji's mouth- Don't listen to him, please review! I won't continue if I don't get at least two reviews to tortu– Ummm... I mean have Neji answer... -realizes that Neji is getting mad- Uh, gotta run!


	2. Introductions, Training, and A New Outfi...

Future Konoha

* * *

**Shirubi-chan**: Wow... 4 reviews for the first chapter... Thank you guys so much! Neji, you have to answer the reviews...

**Neji**: I thought I told you people not to review -glare-... -sigh- I guess I have to...

_**Shadow-wind auror**- The first reviewer for the first chapter. Don't worry, Shirubi-chan is going to be continuing this for a while._

_**BlackSamurai**- The second reviewer (a.k.a Shirubi-chan's goal amount of reviews). She isn't too original, trust me... But she's trying to make it as original as possible. Rumiko's IQ_ _will be shown quite soon (if not in this chapter, the next one)_.

_**Lady Snow Blood**- Yes, its Rock Lee, the idiot Gai look alike that I unfortunately got stuck in the same group with is now Haruya, Rumiko, and Mamoru's sensei._ _At least none of the kids are a Lee look alike... The "Flames Of Youth", you'll just have to see how Lee tests them to see if they're capable of becoming Genin's... Hopefully they won't get hurt too bad..._

_**The Gandhara**- The only reason she didn't have much details was because it was sort of an introductory chapter for all of the main characters. She promises to make it much more detailed now. No, Gai isn't their sensei... He's too old for that sort of thing, being the leader of a Genin team, that is._

There, are you happy Shirubi-chan? I answered the reviews for you.

**Shirubi-chan**: Yep, you did very good Neji-kun! I'm glad that all of you reviewers sort of liked it! I'll try and keep the quality up and update at least once a week (this story will be sort of on going until who knows when, because there's Chuunin Exams and missions and lots more stuff to go over, so I have no clue of how long its going to be, lol). Please enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions, Training,and A New Outfit

* * *

"Hello my young students in the prime of their wonderful youths! I am your sensei, the Beautiful Azure Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee! Just call me Lee-sensei. Why don't we start by introducing ourselves and telling each other about our goals, likes, and dislikes!" Through his whole speech he was striking weird poses and ended it with the 'good guy' pose with a huge smile with his very abnormally white teeth giving off a loud "PING!".

All of his students covered their eyes from the immense shining whiteness that was their sensei's teeth. "Lee-sensei, could you please stop smiling, you're burning my eyes." Rumiko said, still blocking her eyes. "My brain is damaged enough from my mother screaming in my ear because I'm a Genin. I don't need to be blind, too."

Lee closed his mouth, but was still smiling, and all of the Genin started blinking to regain their eyesight. Once everyone could see, Lee continued. "I will go first with telling about myself! My name is Rock Lee, also known as the Beautiful Azure Beast of Konoha!"

_You already told us that... I think sensei is dumber than the students who didn't become Genins... _Mamoru thought, only slightly listening to his sensei.

Lee continued to talk in such a loud voice that people all around the town could probably hear. "My lifelong goal has been to beat my childhood rival, Hyuuga Neji! He is also another one of the Jounin senseis this year, and our team must beat his!" He continued to talk about his rivalry with Neji and how they were going to beat his team and by how much before continuing. "My likes are my old Jounin sensei, Gai! He was the best sensei ever and I hope to live up to his greatness! My dislikes are Hyuuga Neji, and people who brag about being able to do Ninjustu and Genjustu to me since I can only do Taijustu!"

Haruya and Rumiko glanced at each other, both of them thinking something along the lines of: _We got a sensei who can't do Ninjutsu and Genjutsu? How is he going to train us then?_

Lee, quite amazingly, only had one more thing to say. "Now, lets start with this beautiful young girl who definitely has the flames of youth burning inside her!" He said striking a weird pose that included him pointing to Rumiko.

Rumiko blushed a little from being called beautiful, but then put a serious face back on and started talking. "How troublesome having to explain something like this... My name is Nara Rumiko. It is my goal to have an average life with not too much excitement. I wish to be an average ninja and grow up to have an average husband that isn't too strong but not weak either. I want to have twins for children, one boy and one girl... And I want to die before my husband because of old age, or something not painful, and after both of my children have been married and had children. My likes are things that aren't troublesome, chess and other strategy games, and staring at the clouds and my dislikes are troublesome things."

"Very good, very good!" Lee exclaimed, then striking a pose pointing at Mamoru. "Now this young man who's flames of youth are as bright as the noon sun, though he doesn't show it!"

Mamoru was feeling very annoyed. Very, VERY annoyed. _I just had to get the idiotic sensei, didn't I? And I'm also stuck on a team with my father's rival's daughter and a lazy butt girl. _"I'm Uchiha Mamoru. My likes are none of your business, and my dislikes are idiots, lazy people, and people with over inflated ego's. My goal is also no one's business either." Mamoru said with his arms crossed over his chest while leaning back in his chair. He was slightly chuckling in his head, he wasn't going to tell them his real dislikes so he just made the ones he had said up just to annoy them.

Before anybody had a chance to react to what Mamoru's dislikes were, Lee struck another pose, even stranger than the last two, while pointing at Haruya."And the last beautiful young lady, who is so like her father that her flames of youth are so bright, if they were real flames would be able to burn down this whole city in just seconds!"

Haruya just sighed before starting to talk. "I'm U-Uzumaki H-H-Haruya." _Damn stuttering! STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT STOP IT STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!_ Saying that over and over in her head didn't help her stuttering at all. "M-my goal i-i-is to b-become the nanadaime. (**A/N**: 7th Hokage for those of you who don't know much japanese) My l-likes a-a-are r-ramen and p-practicing my f-family's b-b-bloodline l-limit with m-my c-c-cousin and h-his father. A-and my d-dislikes a-are m-my st-st-stuttering and p-people who d-don't like r-ramen..."

Lee smiled again, much to the dislike of the new Genins who groaned and covered their eyes from the blinding light. "Now that we're done with that, everyone come to the 35th training area tomorrow at sunrise tomorrow morning! And don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up anyway!" The new sensei walked out of the door, still smiling, which nearly blinded a few people who were in his path.

The Genins once again blinked to regain their eyesight, once they could all see they gave a few quiet 'Sayonara's and 'Mata Ashita's. (**A/N**: Sayonara- Good Bye, Mata Ashita- See you tomorrow.) And with that they all walked towards their own homes, thinking about what they would do at the 35th training area the next day and whether they would be blind within a week because of their sensei's smiles.

* * *

Hyuuga Branch House

Haruya was training with her cousin, Tenyuu, and his father later that day, still thinking about what would happen the next day as she easily dodged some kunais and shurikens that were thrown at her from slightly behind her and to the right without much thought. _I wonder what we need to come to the training area for... Mamoru said something about a test of having to grab some bells... _She dodged another few shuriken from the other side of her and jumped up into a tree, sitting there in a crouched position. _I bet its for something like that... And we have to use teamwork..._ Haruya jumped down from the tree and gracefully landed in front of Tenyuu's father, Neji Hyuuga.

"Haruya, you're really distracted today. Was there something that fate brought around that has made you unhappy?" Neji said, putting a hand on Haruya's shoulder.

"N-no... J-just thinking a-a-about tomorrow m-morning with th-the Jounin s-s-sensei I g-got, Neji-san." Haruya said, looking down at her feet, still thinking.

"Oh? Who did you get? Tenyuu got your mother's old friend, Inuzuka Kiba... And I got quite a few smart Genin's myself for my team." _More like a bunch of knuckle dragging, babble headed, idiots..._ Neji said, the last thought to himself. He had gotten both of the Akimichi twins, Aoyoko and Akayoru. He'd also gotten a transfer student from the Village of the Sand. The twins were both always eating, mostly their favorite snack, fudge brownies with almonds on them. And the transfer kid, Kazeta, was supposed to be the son of the Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert... He was always quiet, even more quiet than Sasuke was when he was young.

"I got... your old friend... Rock Lee..." Haruya said, looking up to see Neji's reaction, which was his eye twitching and trying to keep himself from laughing.

Chuckling a little and a small smile on his face, Neji replied. "Lee's probably going to make you and the rest of your team run a hundred or more laps around the training area without stopping to see if you all have enough stamina to keep going... Rounds of Youth... I remember those. He probably said don't eat breakfast, right? I ate breakfast when our old sensei told us not to before having to run around the training area and I did end up throwing up about half way through..."

"Oh..." Haruya looked down again, and after a few seconds a kunai flew from a tree behind her and she caught it in one hand. It was thrown by Tenyuu, who was wearing his forehead protector still so the seal on his forehead wouldn't show.

"Hey! Dad, stop talking to her, I want to train! Unless she's too weak to take it!" With those words, Haruya appeared right behind Tenjuu with a kunai in her hand.

"Who's too weak now?" She whispered in his ear before pushing him off the tree branch and him landing right on his face. Neji just sighed as he watched the two of them scream at each other and fight after that, only stopping them when they appeared to have gotten a little too serious and tired because the were both slouching by trees on opposite sides of the training field with several cuts and bruises, a few small blood stains showing on their clothes near their cuts. Neji helped them bandage their cuts and then sent Haruya home since she would be needing rest for the next day.

* * *

Hyuuga Main House

"Hey, Haruya-chan! We have a small gift for you here for passing the academy test to become a Genin!" Naruto called out from the kitchen, hoping Haruya could hear up in her room. There was a fairly large sized box rapped in shiny blue wrapping paper with red ribbon sitting on the table where Naruto and Hinata were sitting.

Haruya was up in her room thinking about the next day, wondering if her new sensei would be crazy enough to have them go through the test that Neji had said when she heard her father call her downstairs. She only caught a few words, like her name and the word 'gift'. She rushed out of her room and slid down the hallway without taking more than a few steps because of her socks. She ran into the kitchen and saw the gift on the table.

"Mom, what is it?" Haruya said, turning her head to face Hinata, an excited look on her face. When her mother didn't answer and only smiled she turned to face Naruto. "What is it? What is it!" She was jumping up and down by now, not thinking to open the package.

"Just open it and you'll see." Naruto chuckled, pointing towards the gift. Haruya immediately attacked it like it was a Jounin ranked missing-nin that she was fighting. Shreds of shiny blue paper flew everywhere along with a few floating pieces of torn ribbon.

Once all of the wrapping paper and ribbon was off of the gift there was another box, which Haruya lifted the lid off of to reveal a new outfit. There was a blood red tank top and a fishnet 'shirt' that would go down to her knees. There was also some black silk pants that would go down to her mid-shins. Along with the new outfit there were some new shoes (the kind that all of the ninja's wear) and a set of new kunais and shuriken.

Haruya gasped and jumped at her father screaming 'Thank you!' over and over again, and hugged him. Naruto just chuckled some more and after about a minute lightly pushed Haruya off of him. "I'm going to have to help you with the bandages that'll go around your lower legs and arms, you'll eventually get how to get them on yourself but it'll take a while. And if I know Lee well enough, all that running will be tough on your ankles so the bandages around your ankles and lower legs will help quite a lot..."

"Do you really think he'll be having them run laps around the training area they'll go to?" Hinata said taking a nervous glance at Naruto. Before Naruto had a chance to respond, Haruya piped up.

"Neji-san said that was what he'd probably do, since he was on the same team and all when he was my age."

Naruto then spoke up again. "Trust me, I'm sure that's what he'll do. He won't do anything like the little game that Kakashi did with me and my old team with the bells. Haruya, you'll probably want to go to bed now, I'll wake you up before sunrise so you can get ready.

"Okay." Haruya said and grabbed the box with the new outfit in it. She smiled one more time at her father and mother then ran upstairs.

* * *

**Shirubi-chan**: I think that might've been a little boring. I was going to have the next day in there but I didn't want the chapter to be too long. I hope you guys don't mind. But I'll be posting the next chapter within the next day or two, so just keep an eye out, okay?

**Neji**: Don't review... _I can't believe I'm about to do this..._ -gets down on knees- I'm begging you!

**Shirubi-chan**: O.O... -a few moments of silence- Okay... Don't listen to him, no matter how much he cries or begs or whatever. Though it will be funny.

**Tenten**: Hey everyone! -waves- Ya, it will be funny, Shirubi. By the way, to all you readers, I'm going to be here to help Shirubi gang up on Neji and make fun of him and bug him until he goes crazy. I'll also just chat and help force Neji to answer the reviews.

**Shirubi-chan**: Yep, that's what she's here for -nods- ... Oh, and I don't have a review minimum for before I post the next chapter, but I'd still like some reviews. So just leave one. My goal for when I post the next chapter is 8... But I don't have to have that many.


	3. Training and a Very Strange Dinner, The ...

Future Konoha

* * *

**Shirubi-chan**: Well, only two reviews this time, Neji!

**Neji**: All you reviewers are evil... I don't like answering these... But I guess if you guys don't review Tenten and Shirubi-chan will find other ways to torture me...

_**MommyRogers**- Shirubi-chan says it'll be the Genin's starting to like each other. But not too much. There will be small hints but it won't be over obvious, the hints will actually start showing up this chapter. The small hints will be sort of like in the anime, like how you can tell Sasuke likes Sakura but doesn't actually say it._

_**Shadow-Wind Auror**- Good question... I guess Shirubi-chan didn't mention that, did she? Its Tenten... When she finishes drawing the picture of the Genin's you'll definitely see some resemblances between Tenyuu and Tenten (and when you look at the name, you can guess it was chosen by Tenten)_

**Tenten**: Yep! I've always dreamed of giving my kid that name... If it was a boy anyway.

**Neji**: You like to think too far in the future don't you?

**Tenten**: No! I don't!

**Shirubi-chan**: Yep! She always thinks about things that will happen in the future... Once again I think we're boring the readers. I should start the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three: Training and a Strange Dinner, the New Rookies Meet!

* * *

It was early the next morning and Haruya was being woken up by her alarm clock. _Damn morning, why can't you be later. Like around noon..._ She sat up rubbing her eyes and hopped out of her bed. Reaching under her bed she grabbed the box from the night before with her new outfit in it. Slowly, very, very slowly she got dressed, though she didn't put her new shoes on yet.

Still grumbling about morning being too early she stumbled out of her room, down the hall, and into the kitchen. Once she sat down at the table she ran her fingers through her hair a few times, bringing her hair to its normal state of complete chaos compared to the other girls who had been in her class at the Ninja Academy.

Hinata walked into the room just a few seconds after Haruya had sat down and sat down across from her daughter. "You ready for your first day of training, Haruya-chan?"

"Yes..." Haruya said looking down. She then realized that she hadn't asked anyone how she looked in her new outfit, even though her mother was the first other person she'd seen since waking up. "Oh, mom? How do you think I look in my new outfit?" She stood up and spun around on her toes once with her arms spread out.

"You look just fine, Haruya-chan. I'm sure your friend, Rumiko, will like it too." Hinata smiled just as Naruto walked in and sat down. Not a single bit of light was shining through the window yet so it was still rather dark in the kitchen so when Naruto entered the room, since he still preferred neon orange clothes it seemed like the room brightened up a little bit so Haruya was left blinking.

"Hey, Hinata, Haruya-chan." Naruto said smiling. "Haruya-chan, you look really good in your new outfit... Do you want me to help you wrap the bandages around your arms and legs now?" He had just grabbed a package of cup ramen and was walking towards the microwave.

"Sure, you might want to finish making your breakfast first." Haruya giggled but then her stomach rumbled and she sighed loudly. As her father ate his breakfast Haruya just stared at the ramen longingly. After the torture of watching her father eat and then throw away the package she started talking again, a bit of drool running out of the corner of her mouth. "So, are you going to help?"

"Oh, ya... Sorry, you know how I am. When I eat ramen I sometimes forget stuff..." Naruto stood up and walked over by Haruya's seat and sat down on his heels. "Okay, give me your right arm..." Haruya held out her arm and her father started wrapping it up in the bandages and after about two minutes he was about up to her shoulder so he cut off the extra and got it to stay up. "So, is that okay? Can you still bend your elbow and everything? And move around your fingers and wrist?"

Haruya nodded and held out her other arm. After all of her limbs had been wrapped up Haruya stuck on her new shoes and smiled. "I better be going. There's only an hour until we're supposed to start training and I need to warm up." With that, now that she was more awake, Haruya jumped up and ran out the door before saying a few quick goodbyes to her parents.

* * *

35th Training Area- Thirty Minutes Before Sunrise

* * *

There, in the dark, Haruya was practicing her Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou on a tree, the light blue blasts of chakra and Haruya's blond hair pretty much the only thing you could see in the darkness. It was getting sort of boring practicing her same old moves over and over so she _stopped _attacking and sat down on the ground and started stretching. _I really need to be more flexible... _She thought as she tried to touch her toes, just barely a few millimeters away.

She continued doing several different stretches until the sun was just starting to peek up over the tree tops. It was just then that Lee-sensei walked into the clearing where Haruya was in, his smile in full glare, though it wasn't too bad since it was still semi-dark.

"Yes! A young one here with tons of energy even before my youthful presence was here! It's something to be proud of!" Lee-sensei bounded over to where Haruya was and scooped her into a huge bear hug.

"L-L-Lee-sensei... Y-you're crushing m-me..." Haruya choked out and her sensei dropped her. After standing back up after being dropped she brushed off her clothes and was looking down at her feet when she asked. "I w-w-wonder when Rumiko and M-Mamoru will be here..."

It was like she was psychic or something, because just then Mamoru walked into the clearing followed about two minutes later by Rumiko. That's when Lee got really excited. "Okay, all of you who's youth are in full bloom! Today we will be testing you to find whether you are capable of becoming the new Genin of Konoha! You must run one hundred rounds of youth around this training field! If you all make it without stopping you will have successfully became three of the nine wonderful new Genins of this superb village!"

All of the kids jaws almost literally dropped. Even the usually emotionless Mamoru looked surprised. "READY... GO!" Lee shouted and waved his arms in the air. All of the kids immediately took off, the only one really minding to pace themself was Mamoru, but Haruya and Rumiko took off running fast immediately. Even half way around the training field they could still hear their sensei's calls of encouragement. After about five laps Haruya and Rumiko started slowing down and were about even with Mamoru. After about fifteen laps they had started thinking to themselves because they were so bored.

Haruya, _Jeez, I'm getting so tired, we've only done twenty laps also... And I'm so bored... But, I just have to beat that idiot Mamoru..._

Rumiko, _It looks like Haruya is slowing down a little bit, and its only been twenty-five laps. But then again, I'm slowing down too because I'm getting a little behind her, how troublesome..._

Mamoru, _Damn it! This is so boring... I'm feeling so tired, and its only been about thirty-five laps! I can't show it though... I have to keep going._

Haruya, _I can't believe I have to do this, but I'm just soooo bored and tired now that we're at the fiftieth lap. I have to have something to take my mind off of those things... -sings in head- I wear a disguise, I'm just you average Jane, the super doesn't stand for model, but that doesn't mean I'm plain, if all you see is how I look, you miss the super chic within, and I christen you Titanic, underestimate and swim. -keeps singing rest of song in her head-_

Rumiko, _This whole thing is way too troublesome, its too troublesome to think right now... Troublesome training, troublesome thinking, troublesome seventy-fifth lap, troublesome life!_

Mamoru, _Kill me, just kill me now... My knees hurt like someone's been stabbing me continuously with a kunai for seventy hours..._ _Just five more laps though... I have to make it. Damn it, Haruya is still ahead of me._

They finished all one hundred laps without any of the three stopping, even though they were extremely worn out. They were all still breathing heavily as their sensei ran over and started congratulating them. Before he could finish his speech he noticed that Haruya had actually fallen asleep or fainted and leaned against Mamoru's shoulder, which had made him blush, which had made Rumiko giggle. It was a chain of events that eventually ended up with Haruya waking up and jumping back away from Mamoru and apologizing furiously.

* * *

A Buffet Eating Place- Later That Evening

* * *

Everyone was reasonably re-energized when Lee-sensei brought them to a table in a buffet place in the town where they would meet the other official Genin teams along with their senseis. The arrangements for their section of the table were like this: Lee-sensei on the far left, then Uchiha Mamoru, next to him was Uzumaki Haruya, and then on the far right was Nara Rumiko.

Because Haruya and Mamoru were sitting next to each other and still remembered the incident earlier where Haruya had leaned on Mamoru they were both blushing, Mamoru's blush almost unnoticeable while Haruya's was almost as red as a fire, and it was still like that when the second team came, followed closely by the third team of Genins with their sensei.

The last two teams were combinations almost as strange as Lee's team. Neji's team had passed his test of whatever it had been, Aoyoko and Akayoru had both brought their own food and Kazeta wasn't eating anything. Also, Kiba's team was there. On his team there was Aburame Hana, Sato Inako, and Erutano Nomu.

All of the kids chatted about how tough their test to become official Genin had been and what they were planning to do now that they were ninjas. They even talked and argued about which kind of weapons were better for hand-to-hand combat. Mamoru and Hana were even talking more than usual. The senseis were arguing on who's team was going to be better, with pretty much everyone in the whole restaurant able to hear Lee's huge shouts that his was the best no matter what.

"Well, I think that needles are good for close fights, if you can get the technique down right, that is." Inako said, holding out one of her needles. Several of the Genin shook their heads and there were a few side comments.

"You're the only person who is good at handling the needles for close combat, Inako. Don't try and get us interested either." Nomu said crossing his arms and smirking. He then took out one of his kunai with a long handle. "These are better, they're easy to keep a hold of and you can do a lot of damage!" Quite a few people nodded at what he said and Inako let out a discouraged sigh.

It was then that everything went wrong. Lee reached out and accidentally grabbed a bottle of sake instead of his glass of water and took a long gulp. Quickly he became a little less alert and somehow very mad. Neji was the first one to notice. "Everyone... We need to leave... Right away..." The Genins were about to put up an fight saying they weren't done eating or that they were still talking when Lee karate chopped the table they were at in half. After seeing that everyone in the restaurant immediately stood up and got outside as quickly as their legs could take them.

Within about ten minutes the whole building was destroyed, and a completely confused Lee stood there in the middle of the rubble, asking people what happened. Kiba quickly grabbed him and got all of the ninja's away from the building before they would be blamed. Once all of them were about a kilometer away and hidden well they checked to make sure that all of them were there.

"That was sure strange..." Rumiko said with an eyebrow raised. "What happened, Lee-sensei?"

"I'd rather not talk about it now, my youthful student. Lets just have our team meet at the front door of the academy at sunrise tomorrow to begin our missions.

"Okay!" Haruya said, a huge smile across her face. Mamoru nodded and Rumiko mumbled to herself about how missions were going to be troublesome.

* * *

**Shirubi-chan**: I think that chapter turned out really well! There will be some more fights soon and I think a very important event will be coming up soon, but I won't say any more. I want it to be a surprise. And please review. I have to have a total of 8 reviews before I post the next chapter. And that counts the ones that I have already. See you next time! 


	4. How Can A Dog Be So Troublesome?

**Shirubi-chan: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while (it is quick compared to other stories, but I'm usually a little faster). I've had to get ready to graduate elementary school and enroll in junior high and all. (w00t! 6th grade is almost over!) I'll try and update quicker than this... Now, Neji... We must continue your torture... -hands him the paper with the review on it- Oh, and everyone, I'm still working on the picture of all the new Genin... So just be patient. I just need to figure out how to draw Mamoru's hair... If anyone would be nice enough to offer to draw it for me (though you don't have to) I'd appreciate it greatly and your Pen Name would be right on my user info page by the link unless you'd ask me not to put it there... Now I'm just blabbering so Neji, answer the review please.

**Neji:** ...

_**Shadow-Wind Auror- **Well, from what I've heard from her, that's what Shirubi-chan says she thinks a lot in the morning too... She also thinks that Mamoru and Haruya look good together too... For Sato Inako (Inako Sato if you put it the western way...) wasn't really ment to be Kin's daughter, but maybe that will work... Oh, and Shirubi-chan say's thanks for reviewing so much.

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Who Knew A Dog Was So Troublesome?

* * *

Just like their sensei had said, Haruya, Mamoru, and Rumiko were standing by the front door of the ninja academy at sunrise. And there was nothing to be seen, not one person, animal, or even bug. Well, that is, if you didn't look up on the roof of the building you were near.

"OHAYO, my students full of the vitality and energy of youth!" Lee said jumping down from the roof and almost scaring Haruya and Rumiko to death (Mamoru just stood there, pretending he already knew that their sensei was there, but in his head he was yelling, _What the HELL! WHERE DID HE COME FROM! _Yes, he had an 'Inner Mamoru'... He is Sasuke and Sakura's child, you know...) (**A/N: From now on, 'Inner Mamoru''s speaking will be in italics and bold at the same time.**)

"TODAY WE WILL BE GOING ON YOUR FIRST MISSION!" Lee yelled, waking up half of Konoha.

**_All right, damn it! Just shut up and tell us the mission!_** "Lee-sensei... What is the mission?"

"And -yawn- why did it have to be so early..." Rumiko said, a very bored / tired look on her face.

"And w-why do you h-h-have to be so l-loud..." Haruya said poking her index fingers together, stuttering because she was so tired.

"OUR MISSION IS TO FIND A LOST DOG! IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE SOMEWHERE IN THE FORESTS ON THE INSIDE OF THE VILLAGE!" There were some complaints starting to be shouted out of windows as more groggy people were woken up. "LET US GO FIND THIS HELPLESS LOST DOG!" Someone threw a shoe out of their window and it was heading straight towards Mamoru. He quickly took out a kunai and cut the shoe in half just a few inches from his face so it went around him. The look on Haruya's face was just pure amazement, and it would've been on Rumiko's also, if she hadn't fallen asleep, that is.

* * *

Haruya and her teammates were all standing in one of the trees around a clearing, where a young puppy was laying, half asleep. Rumiko, who was standing in a tree behind and to the right of the dog looked for the sign to know it was certainly the dog they were looking for.

"The troublesome target has an ice blue ribbon tied around his tail, it is the dog we're looking for..." Rumiko said over her communicator (the sort that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had on the mission where they were finding the cat.) , and before either of the others could try attacking she also muttered, "How the hell is something able to be this troublesome..."

**_How the hell is someone who thinks everything is troublesome able to BE so troublesome!_**

Just at that moment all three of them jumped out to grab the white puppy at the same time, ran into each other, and fell on the forest floor in a pile, right on top of the dog. Lee jumped in right then, knowing they had caught the 'target', but not exactly how...

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! You have just completed you're first mission and are only a few steps away from the ultimate test of your youthful skills!" He opened his eyes and saw the situation his students were in. Haruya was at the bottom of the 'dog pile' (**A/N:** Get it, they're on top of a dog in a pile? If you don't get it, whatever...) she was facing down, with the dog scratching her face. Mamoru was on top of her, facing up, trying to push a certain unconscious Nara girl off of him.

After a few minutes of getting untangled they were ready to bring the dog back to the owner. All of them sporting a few minor scrapes and bruises, Haruya with the most because of the puppy. They got back on the main road, Lee know holding the frightened puppy.

About half way back, Lee was walking in front, then there was Haruya, then Rumiko, and finally Mamoru. And being as un-Mamoru-like as possible, he tripped, falling into Rumiko, then both of them fell into Haruya, and all three of them crashed into their sensei, making him drop the dog. And, coincidentally the dog ran right into his owner's arms.

* * *

Later that day, when all of the team members were bandaged up, they ate dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. About half way through their bowls (everyone except for Haruya that is, she was on her fourth bowl of ramen) Rumiko just said randomly, "You know what? Even I wouldn't imagine a dog being so troublesome..."

* * *

**Shirubi-chan:** Yes, I know that was short, but that's because I'm going to be making another chaptered fic... I'll try and update once a week at the least on both, reviews or no. But it's fun to torture Neji here, so keep sending reviews. 


End file.
